Masks are a PAIN
by Cho Koume
Summary: Kento has always been known as the tough guy of the group, but what if that was only an act? Could there be a hurting, fragile, and frightened boy underneath that armor of hard rock? Rating not sure


Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, though if I did… heart (huggles them in her mind)

Masks are a pain

BAM

"Ow!"

If there was one voice anyone could hear, even from a mile away, it was Kento's. it had definitely been a tough week on him, but he was stubborn, and he took on every job around the house as was allowed. Usually, he wore a mask of strength and resilience, but after a long battle, rebuilding part of the garage, a furniture-moving situation, and a sparing match with Rowen, the mask was breaking. Cye was in his room, busying himself with cleaning when he heard the painful grunt. The shock of it nearly made him fall over, and he dropped the broom he was holding.

Cye didn't hear anything after that, and he was frozen in place, in the middle of the room. When five minutes passed without another sound, Cye turned to face the doorway, worried. Kento and Cye had been friends for a long time, and if Kento openly, and rather loudly, yelled, something thing was definitely up. He was halfway to the door, moving without realizing it, when a figure appeared in his way. In his daze, Cye nearly bumped into the leader of the group. He finally registered who it was when two firm hands were placed on his shoulders.

"Cye? Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Ryo, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. So, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine."

"Well, maybe you should sit down, just to be sure. If you go around walking in a daze, you're likely to fall down the stairs!"

"Yeah, good point! But, actually… I was headed that way, anyhow."

"Kento?"

"Right."

Both of them looked out the door. From there, they could see the railing, and part of the downstairs ceiling. Everything was quiet, again.

"He's been looking rather sluggish lately. Has he told you anything?"

"No. he hasn't said a word to me…"

That wasn't a good sign. Usually, Kento could talk to Cye about anything, even private stuff, like if he had a rash or something, but when all of them saw a problem, and Cye hadn't heard of it…

Cye lowered his head and sighed. He took a step back and sat down on the edge of his bed. He hung his head and let his bangs cover his eyes. Ryo frowned a little and took a seat by the other. He sat there and watched his friend for a while, and then looked over and spotted a little orca on Cye's pillow.

Smiling, Ryo leaned over the length of the bed. Cye noticed the movement, and almost jumped, not sure what he was doing, but when he sat back upright and held the fluffy sea creature in front of him, he smiled, too. The shy ronin accepted the toy from the other and hugged it close to him. He was petting it, and squeezing it.

"Say, where did you get that one? Is he new?"

"Yeah, Kento brought it home for me a few days ago. He said he was walking through town shopping and saw it in a window."

"That was nice of him! You seem to be quite attached to him, too!"

"I am…!"

Cye cuddled the little fishy in his lap for a moment, and then he thought about his friend, and the noise he heard, and the frown returned. Ryo saw this and patted his friend on the head.

"Would you mind going down to see what's up with Kento?"

"Yeah? You don't need company?"

"Nah. I've got a shopping list to take care of."

"Where's sage?"

"He's with Mia at the university today."

Ryo grunted as he lifted himself up off the bed, and Cye stood up slowly, after him.

"Wont you be lonely by yourself?"

"Nah, I'll drag Rowen along with me! See ya!"

And Ryo walked off, leaving Cye smiling.

Minuts earlier:

"Oh, man, Kento. I'm sorry, dude!"

Rowen had been apologizing all the way up the staircase from their training room in the basement, and Kento was starting to get annoyed. Things were going just fine. He was sore, but he kept his mask up, that was, until his sparring partner, Rowen delivered a hard kick to his back. Now, and he wouldn't ever admit it, he was struggling to climb the stairs. Rowen was at his heel all the way up, offering to give him a hand, but Kento was afraid to let him. He just didn't feel like being touched.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Kento leaned heavily on his legs, trying to catch his breath, or so it appeared. He didn't want to let on how bad he felt, and so when Rowe touched his arm, he jumped and went on the offensive, almost backhanding his friend. Luckily, Rowen dodged, and when Kento realized what he had almost done, he put his face in his hands and apologized, still leaning over.

"Man, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Hey, it's alright… You look totally out of it… is there any way I can help?"

"Nah… please just give me some space right now, okay?"

Rowen nodded and watched as Kento slowly walked into the living room and carefully sat down on the couch. Then, he heard footsteps behind him, and before he knew what was going on, he was being ushered to the front door. Ryo was smiling and had an arm over the other's shoulder.

"Ryo… where are you taking me?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? But I think Kento…"

"Don't' worry about him. He's in good hands!"

Rowen looked into his leader's knowing eyes, and soon found he could confidently nod his head. Then, Ryo removed his arm and pointed the door opener at Mia's jeep. However, he forgot one important thing. That beeping noise usually attracted a giddy tiger he knew. Ryo was barely seated in the driver's seat when a big white blob appeared in his perioheral vision.

"Oh-no…!"

The bearer of the wildfire armor waved his hands in the air frantically, but it did not stop the tiger from pouncing onto his lap. He had definitely gotten heavier, no thanks to Mia for overfeeding him, and he was determined to follow Ryo wherever he went.

"No, White Blaze! How many times do I have you tell you, you can't come with us everywhere! Let alone in the front seat! I- WAHH! No! not the face! Don't like my face! NOOOOO!"

(lol)


End file.
